When you hear this Song
by Kwon Hee je
Summary: Sequel for Real Strory ( Because I still miss you ) FF . Kisah cinta antara seorang namja dengan seorang idola tampan , salah satu member boy grup bernama – Infinite – Cast : WooGyu


Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Nam Woohyun

Kim Sunggyu

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 17 NC , Please Don't Copy ! Kalo gag suka Yaoi silakan menyingkir ! Dan Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca FF abal-abal buatan author yang tentunya jauh dari kesan sempurna . =_=

Summary : Sequel for Real Strory ( Because I still miss you ) FF . Kisah cinta antara seorang namja dengan seorang idola tampan , salah satu member boy grup bernama – Infinite –

Note : Effect overdosis dengerin lagu 2Pm – When you Hear This Song .

….. Happy Reading …

Seorang namja dengan hoodie merahnya terlihat tengah berjalan santai diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang terlihat berlalu-lalang, memadati daerah hongdae di sore hari . Namja manis berhoodie merah dengan matanya yang hanya segaris itu terlihat sibuk dengan aktivitas berjalan-jalannya sembari menghirup udara musim semi yang kini tengah berganti . Menutup matanya sejenak dan membiarkan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya perlahan . Seolah tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang berlalu –lalang dihadapannya . Namja manis itu masih nampak asik menikmati udara yang berhembus sepoi , menyibak rambut caramelnya

_#__Nunmuri naojil anha gwaenchanhajin jul algo  
Oraenmane i georie naseon geon silsuyeonna bwa_

_Annyeong chagapdeon neoui  
Annyeong geu moksoriga  
Nal seuchyeoganeun baram sogen yeojeonhae_

Suara ponsel yang tengah berdering , sontak membuat mata sipit itu kembali terbuka perlahan . Sunggyu, namja manis itu merogoh dalam kantung hoodienya . Mengeluarkan ponselnya sembari matanya menatap lekat kearah ponsel miliknya . 'Nam Babo ' , itulah yang tertera pada layar ponselnya . Eluhan itu keluar dari bibir tipisnya saat tahu identitas sang pemanggil , seakan kesal karena acaranya – menikmati hembusan udara sore hari – terusik oleh panggilan ponsel yang dibuat oleh sang pemanggil .

" yeoboseyo?" ucap Sunggyu malas

" Yah ! Neo eodiga ? Apakah kau sudah membeli yang aku suruh?"

" …" Tak ada jawaban dari namja manis itu , dia hanya sibuk mempoutkan bibirnya dan berdecak kesal tak karuan. Bagaimana tidak ? Sang kekasih nam Woohyun , baru menelponnya setelah beberapa bulan tak terdengar kabarnya .

" Yah ! jangan bilang kau belum membelinya eoh ?!" Bentak sang namja dari seberang , membuat Sunggyu harus menjauhkan telinganya beberapa centi dari layar ponselnya

" Aisshh ! Sekarang aku baru akan membelinya ! kenapa kau cerewet sekali eoh ?! Lagi pula untuk apa kau menyuruh ku untuk membeli cd album itu ? Kau bahkan bisa memintanya sendiri pada mereka untuk dirimu dan bukan malah menyuruhku untuk membelikan mu cd album itu !"

" Kau tahukan saat ini aku sedang berada diJepang ! Dan aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Cd album itu disini ! Dan jangan banyak tanya lagi ! Jika kau sudah sampai beritahu aku arraseo !" Ucap namja itu sebelum memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak

"Yack ! Yeoboseyo ! Yeoboseyo ! Yack Nam Babo !" Teriak Sunggyu kesal karena ulah Woohyun yang mematikan panggilannya secara sepihak

" Aisshhh ! Aku menyesal memutuskan untuk kembali padanya!" Dengus namja manis itu mengacak kasar rambut caramelnya . Frustasi , itulah yang namja manis itu kini rasakan. Setelah memutuskan untuk kembali bersama dengan Nam Woohyun . Namja saat ini merupakan seorang produser , idola sekaligus pencipta lagu terkenal dikorea , yang dengan wajah tampan yang dimilikinya membuat banyak yeoja dan namja menggilainya . Namanya sangat dikenal terutama semenjak single real story ciptaannya menduduki posisi puncak hits korea.

.

.

Sunggyu , namja manis itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju music store untuk membeli sebuah cd album yang Woohyun pesan padanya . Namja manis itu tak berhenti berdecak kesal disepanjang perjalannanya , tak habis pikir dengan kekasihnya – Nam Woohyun- Yang menyuruhnya membeli sebuah Cd album milik 2pm . Padahal Woohyun bisa mendapatkannya sendiri dari member 2pm yang mungkin saja dengan senang hati akan memberikan kepadanya secara Cuma-Cuma tanpa harus mengorbankan waktu liburan seorang Kim Sunggyu yang sangat berharga .

Sunggyu melemparkan tatapannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan didalam Music Store itu . Meneliti satu persatu Cd album yang berjejer rapi disana . Sampai saat iris matanya kini terhenti , telah menemukan benda yang dia cari selama beberapa menit yang lalu.

" Aisshh , akhirnya aku mendapatkannya" Dengus Sunggyu , menatap malas album yang kini berada digenggamannya , sedangkan tangannya yang lain mulai merogoh kembali hoodienya untuk mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mendial number seseorang disana

" Yeoboseyo" Ucap Sunggyu memulai pembicaraan

" Aku sudah sampai ditoko music ! Kau ingin Cd album 2pm yang terbaru itu bukan ?" lanjutnya

"eum , apakah kau sudah mendapatkannya"

" Eum . Aku sudah mendapatkannya"

" Arraseo , kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mencoba mendengarkan lagu yang terdapat dalam cd itu?" Sunggyu mengerutkan keningnya . Melemparkan tatapannya pada cd album yang kini tengah digenggamnya

"Untuk apa kau menyuruh ku mendengarkannya ? Kau tahukan aku tidak terlalu menyukai lagu-lagu seperti ini" jawab Sunggyu , menimang-nimang Cd album itu

" Lalu lagu apa yang kau suka ? Lagu pororo ? Atau lagu Real Story ciptaan ku?" Goda Woohyun yang dengan seketika membuat Sunggyu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"Aisshhh Diam kau Nam Babo ! Aku semakin hari semakin membenci mu!" Dengus Sunggyu , sembari berjalan menuju suatu tempat untuk dapat mencoba Cd yang dia akan beli nanti tentunya .

Sunggyu membuka perlahan cover album milik grup boy band itu , memasukkan keping cd itu dalam mesin yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang pemilik toko agar pelanggannya dapat mencoba cd yang akan mereka beli .

Sebuah lagu mengalun indah ditelinga Sunggyu yang tengah dipasangi sebuah earphone disampingnya , perlahan kepalanya ikut mengangguk mengikuti irama yang mengalun .

I norael deutgo dorawa  
I norael deutgo dorawa

Isseul ttaen mollasseo  
Tteonagoseodo mollasseo  
Hajiman sigani jinan hueya kkaedatge doeeosseo

Nugureul mannado  
Gyesok ni saenggagi naseo  
Jeomjeom duryeowo jyeosseo neol bonaen ge jalmotan il gataseo  
Eotteokhae na dwineutge ijewa

Neol bonaen geol huhoehago itjanha  
Neoreul ullyeo noko dasi dollyeo seul jasini eobseo hajiman  
Give me one more chance

I norael deutgo dorawa  
I norael deutgo dorawa  
I norael deutgo dorawa  
Eodie itdeun nuguwa itdeun

Jalmotaesseuni dorawa  
Huhoehanikka dorawa  
I norael deutgo dorawa  
Eodie itdeun nuguwa itdeunji

Eodikkaji ganni  
Imi mami doraseonni  
Na ttaemune dachin gaseumi ttakttakhage da gudeonni  
Eotteokhae na dwineutge ijewa  
Neol bonaen geol huhoehago itjanha  
Neoreul ullyeo noko dasi dollyeo seul jasini eobseo hajiman  
Give me one more chance

I norael deutgo dorawa  
I norael deutgo dorawa  
I norael deutgo dorawa  
Eodie itdeun nuguwa itdeun

Jalmotaesseuni dorawa  
Huhoehanikka dorawa  
I norael deutgo dorawa  
Eodie itdeun nuguwa itdeunji

Baby stop naege dorawa naegen neo hana raneun geol algo itjanha  
Jalmotan geo ara maja niga nareul tteonaja maja geuriumi jara gamjeongi cha olla  
Ije nan neo hanabakke molla geu dongan wae i mareul motaenneunji molla  
Mianhae geurigo saranghae

I norael deutgo dorawa  
I norael deutgo dorawa  
I norael deutgo dorawa  
Eodie itdeun nuguwa itdeun

Jalmotaesseuni dorawa  
Huhoehanikka dorawa  
I norael deutgo dorawa  
Eodie itdeun nuguwa itdeunji

" Othe ? apakah lagunya bagus ?" Tanya seseorang dari arah seberang ponsel Sunggyu yang tentunya masih melakukan panggilan dengan Woohyun

"Eum , tidak buruk . Aku menyukainya " jawab Sunggyu , memuji lagu When you hear this song yang baru saja didengarkannya .

" Jeomal ? Apakah kau mengetahui siapa penulis lyricnya ? Bisakah kau memberitahu ku ? " Tanya Woohyun yang kini membuat Sunggyu kembali mengerutkan keningnya , terheran .

Jemari-jemari lentik milik Sunggyu dengan lincahnya membuka satu-persatu cover album milik grup boyband itu . Matanya menyipit saat menemukan satu tulisan yang tercetak dikertas cover itu

When You Hear this Song

Lyric by : Nam Woohyun – infinite – * ngarang lol #ditabok yang punya *

" Gyu-ah , I norael deutgo dorawa ( kembalilah saat kau mendengarkan lagu ini) . Temukan aku Gyu-ah" Ucap Woohyun sebelum kembali memutuskan panggilan ponselnya secara sepihak

"Yack ! Yack Yeoboseyo" Teriak Sunggyu , membuat semua orang yang berada dalam toko itu kini melemparkan tatapan kearahnya . Tentunya dengan berbagai jenis tatapan yang berbeda-beda.

"Ah , mi-mianhae" Sunggyu menundukkan kepalanya , melakukan bow dan meminta maaf atas kesalahannya yang berteriak tak jelas didalam toko itu . Seolah tak ingin berdiam lebih lama lagi dan menahan rasa malunya , dengan segera namja manis itu memutuskan pergi berhambur keluar dari toko music tersebut .

" Aishh sial ! Ini semua karena Nam Pabo itu !" Runtuk Sunggyu , saat kini dirinya tengah berhasil keluar dari toko music tersebut . Menghindar dari amukan masa yang mungkin menimpanya , saat orang-orang merasa terganggu dengan teriakannya tadi.

Sunggyu mengerutkan keningnya seketika , saat telinganya menangkap alunan music yang dikenalnya . Menolehkan pandangannya pada seorang namja yang juga baru saja keluar dari toko music itu . Seorang namja dengan masker dan hoodie hitam yang membalut menutupi tubuh montoknya . Dari ponselnya mengalun sebuah lagu dari 2pm – When you hear this song.

' Gyu-ah . I norael deutgo dorawa . temukan aku Gyu-ah' Ucapan Woohyun tadi kembali melayang-layang dipikiran namja manis itu . Bagai sihir , namja manis itu kini melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti sosok namja misterius itu dari arah belakang . Langkahnya terhenti saat namja berhoodie hitam itu memilih untuk berhenti disalah satu halte perberhentian bus , dan alunan lagu yang berasal dari ponsel namja itupun ikut terhenti .

_#I norael deutgo dorawa__  
__I norael deutgo dorawa_

Alunan lagu itu kembali terdengar dari arah lain , membuat namja manis itu kini sukses mengerutkan keningnya dan kembali melemparkan pandangannya kearah seorang namja berkaca mata hitam yang tengah duduk manis dibelakangnya . Alunan lagu itu terdengar mengalun dari ponsel milik namja manis berkacamata hitam itu .

Tak lama namja manis berkaca mata hitam itupun bangkit dari duduknya dan memilih untuk masuk kesebuah bus yang kini tengah berhenti didepannya . Sunggyu kembali melemparkan pandangannya kearah namja bermasker tadi , yang kini sosoknya telah hilang entah kemana ,seolah ditelan oleh bumi . Rasa penasaran dan tak ingin kehilangan jejak sang namja manis itu , Sunggyupun segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk ikut naik kedalam bus yang namja manis berkaca mata tadi itu naiki.

Alunan lagu itu masih mengalun terdengar dari ponsel sang namja . Seakan tak peduli jika orang lain yang berada didalam bus dapat terusik dengan ulahnya yang menyetel lagu dengan volume yang cukup keras. Tak lama alunan lagu itu pun berhenti dan kini alunan lagu itu seolah berpindah lagi . Seorang namja tinggi dengan kacamata dan maskernya kini ikut menyetel keras lagu yang sama . Namja dengan tubuh tinggi itu kini bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti, siap menurunkan penumpangnya .

Sunggyu memalingkan wajahnya , menatap namja manis berkaca mata hitam tadi yang kini hanya menatap kearah luar jendela tanpa ada aktivitas lain yang dilakukannya . Sunggyu memilih untuk mengikuti pergi sang namja tinggi tadi . Mengikuti langkah namja itu , menuju kesebuah bangunan yang ternyata adalah sebuah stasiun radio kota dengan gedungnya yang bertingkat. Suara alunan music dari ponsel namja tinggi itu kini terhenti dan menciptakan keheningan malam yang membalut kota seoul

Namja tinggi misterius itu kini mendongakkan kepalanya , menatap lekat gedung stasiun radio bertingkat itu . Dan tak lama lagu itu kini kembali terdengar . Terdengar lebih kencang , karena kali ini diputar oleh stasiun radio itu sendiri , dengan speaker mereka yang menggema dan siap memecahkan keheningan malam .

Sunggyu menoleh kearah namja tinggi misterius yang masih nampak setia berdiri disampingnya . Menatap lekat namja yang semakin lama wajahnya semakin terasa tak asing bagi seorang Kim Sunggyu .

Lee Sungyeol , Namja tinggi misterius itu membuka sedikit maskernya . Mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sunggyu yang kini membulatkan matanya sempurna . Seulas senyuman nampak menghiasi bibir namja tinggi itu . Menambah kesan Chooding pada dirinya

" Masuklah kedalam dan ikutilah asal sumber alunan lagu itu berasal . Dan kau akan menemukannya" Ucap Sungyeol menepuk pundak Sunggyu sembari tersenyum lebar sebelum dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sunggyu yang kini hanyan terpaku menatap punggung tegap milik Lee Sungyeol – salah satu member boy band Infinite - yang saat ini sangat terkenal dikorea dan juga bukankah namja itu saat ini harusnya berada diJepang dengan Woohyun dan member lainnya ?

Sunggyu mempercepat langkahnya . Berlari kecil , masuk kedalam gedung radio itu . Kembali mengikuti sumber suara yang dia yakini berasal dari arah rooftop . Sunggyu menghentikan langkahnya saat berada didepan pintu menuju rooftop . Dari celah pintu dapat dia dengarkan samar-samar alunan lagu yang terdengar mengalun dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka

Sunggyu membuka perlahan pintu tersebut . Matanya menyipit sempurna saat beberapa sinar lampu yang sangat terang memaksa masuk keindra penglihatannya , namun namja manis itu masih dapat melihat sosok seseorang tengah berdiri disana .

" Kau menumukan ku Gyu" Ucap sosok itu memasang cengiran khas miliknya . Membuat bibir tipis itu juga ikut tersenyum simpul saat iris matanya menemukan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya .

Woohyun , namja berparas tampan itu mengukir sebuah senyuman tepat dibibir tebal nan sexynya , Menatap sosok kekasihnya yang kini tengah memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya bercampur dengan rasa kesal , sedih dan bahagia yang mengoyak hatinya . Kesal ? Bagaimana tidak , bukankah Woohyun saat ini harusnya masih berada diJepang untuk beberapa bulan terakhir dalam rangka promosi grupnya ? Dan kenapa dia sekarang muncul dihadapan Sunggyu tanpa memeberitahu terlebih dahulu ? Dan kenapa Namja itu jarang menghubunginya saat dia melakukan promosi dinegeri sakura itu . Woohyun hanya menghubunginya saat dia bilang , dia membutuhkan Cd album dari boy grup 2PM yang saat ini sedang come back dengan dalih dia sedang berada diJepang dan tak bisa membelinya.

Bulir air mata itu tak terasa jatuh pada sudut mata segarisnya . Meneteskan beberapa cairan bening karena rasa yang tengah bercampur dan bergerumuh dalam dadanya saat melihat sosok Woohyun - sang kekasih – yang berada dihadapannya saat ini . Punggung tangannya menghapus kasar air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi chubby nan mulus miliknya . Kaki jenjangnya melangkah berlari kecil menuju sang kekasih . Memeluk erat tubuh sang kekasih dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik Woohyun.

" Kau menyebalkan ! Aku membenci mu" Hanya ucapan itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir tipisnya . Nampak tengah asik bergelut didada bidang Woohyun , membuat sang empunya hanya dapat mengulas senyumnya .

" Gyu-ah" ucap sang kekasih yang hanya dibalas deheman dari sang pemilik nama yang masih nampak asik melakukan aktivitasnya , memeluk tubuh kekar Woohyun.

" Jja , ini untuk mu" Sunggyu mendongakkan kepalanya , merenggangkan pelukan yang dibuatnya . Garis alisnya membentuk sebuah lekukan saat melihat sebuah balon gas yang kini tengah berada dalam genggaman sang kekasih . Wae ? Kenapa sebuah balon ? Disaat semua namja mungkin akan memeberikan sebuah mawar atau cincin disaat seperti ini , namun kenapa sebuah balon merah yang namja itu berikan ?

"Igge Mwoya ?" tanya Sunggyu heran

" Kau tahu , jika balon ini adalah sebuah perumpamaan dan digambarkan dengan organ dalam tubuh ku , balon ini adalah hati ku !"

" Dan jika kau meledakkannya , kau akan menemukan isi hati ku didalamnya" Lanjut Woohyun dibarengi dengan suara ledakan balon yang terdengar sangat kerasdiiringi dengan satu kertas putih kecil yang terbang jatuh setelah ledakan balon terjadi . Kertas kecil yang kini tengah mendarat sempurna ditelapak tangan Nam Woohyun

Woohyun membuka perlahan kertas kecil itu , menunjukkan sebuah tulisan tangan yang terukir diatasnya _**' SARANGHAE'**_ . Tulisan tangan yang terukir indah dan sontak membuat lengkungan tipis menyeruak menghiasi bibir tipis Sunggyu dengan dibarengi air mata yang tadinya mengering kini kembali jatuh perlahan lewat sudut matanya

" Mianhae , aku masih berusaha untuk belajar mengucapkannya dengan baik " Woohyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal , menundukkan kepalanya sembari sesekali mencuri lihat wajah manis sang kekasih yang tak hentinya mengukir senyum bahagia dibarengi dengan tangisan bahagianya .

" Nappeun !" Dengus Sunggyu memukul pelan dada bidang sang kekasih , sebelum akhirnya kembali memeluknya erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang yang menurutnya adalah tempat yang paling nyaman untuknya berlabuh. Menyalurkan rasa bahagia dan kehangatan yang saat ini benar-benar dia rasakan .

" Hanya dengarkanlah lagu-lagu ku , dan kau bisa menemukan setiap ungkapan isi hati ku disetiap lyricnya Kim Sunggyu" bisik namja tampan itu disamping telinga Sunggyu, sebelum memilih mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping kekasihnya yang sangat dia rindukan

Sunggyu mengangguk kecil , seolah mengerti dengan ucapan yang Woohyun bisikan padanya . Disetiap lagu yang ditulisnya adalah ungkapan perasaannya pada seorang Kim Sunggyu – Kekasihnya- . Kekasih yang sangat dia sayangi dan sangat berharga baginya , sama seperti setiap lagu yang dibuatnya ( berharga ) .

Woohyun merenggangkan pelukannya , menarik dagu sang kekasih sebelum mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut nan hangat pada bibir tipis semerah cherry milik Sunggyu yang menjadi candunya . Mencium lembut bibir merah itu dibawah bintang yang kini tengah bersinar terang diatas langit malam dan juga alunan music 2pm yang masih mengalun lembut menambah kesan romantic malam itu.

.

.

Ditempat lain

" Apa yang terjadi pada mereka yah Hyung ? Apakah berjalan sesuai rencana ?" Tanya namja manis itu pada dua namja yang tengah berdiri malas disampingnya . Mendongakkan kepala mereka menatap sebuah gedung stasiun radio bertingkat yang kini tengah bersinar terang tepat diatap gedung itu.

" Aishh , molla . Tapi dia harus membayar semuanya ! kau tau karena aku memakai hoodie dan masker seperti itu masuk kedalam toko music . Aku hampir saja mendapatkan masalah karena hampir dikira pencuri oleh pemilik toko !" Dengus sang namja beralis tebal itu

"Kau baru segitu Hoya-ah ! Kau tau aku hampir saja mati berdesakan didalam bus dengan ajhuma-ajhuma yang sedang berburu diskon diDepartement store Hongdae ! Syukurlah ajhuma-ajhuma itu turun dihalte sebelumnya ! Jika tidak mungkin rencana ini akan gagal" lanjut namja dengan suara lumba-lumba itu , dijawab dengan helaan napas malas dari dua namja lainnya

" Dan sekarang kita akan terancam mendapat hukuman dari Dongwoo hyung karena melarikan diri setelah mendarat diairport tadi" Sambung Hoya , menundukkan kepalanya

" kau enak Hyung ! Setidaknya Dongwoon hyung tidak akan tega menghukum mu ! Lalu aku bagaimana eoh ? Aku akan dibunuh oleh Myungsoo karena tega meninggalkannya sendirian bersama dengan Dongwoo hyung !" Teriak Sungyeol frustasi . mengacak surai hitam pekatnya , seolah bayangan wajah Dongwoo dan Myungsoo kini tengah berputar-putar dikepalanya

_ The End _


End file.
